


Stealing love

by mymusicalbox



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa and Reimu, after the weirdest love confession ever, began dating. A year after that fateful day, they encounter their first anniversary, hence they have to cope with presents, money and people stealing things.</p><p>Or: I tried writing Reimari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing love

Reimu was an indecisive person. She may be the Hakurei shrine maiden, she may be feared by all the youkais in Gensokyo and beyond. Hell, in battle she didn't hesitate at all, she always knew when to attack and how to attack, she always knew how to _seal_ the enemy, she was the most honest of all, she had nothing to hide. But nobody knew how insecure and different Reimu would be regarding different matters. The truth is, that not even herself knew how she could be so different in very specific situations.

 

The first time she experienced that weird attitude switch was over a year ago, after a tough incident which she had solved with Marisa's help. Said incident, also known as the flower incident, involved the Yama from hell and her lazy, lazy subordinate. It wouldn't have been a big deal if the green haired girl weren't able to read people's sins and deepest secrets. And Reimu had one. That secret was just something about an unknown feeling towards her dense, dense best friend/rival, Marisa. The battle went fine, they both defeated the Yama and her subordinate, but Reimu couldn't escape her fate, as neither could Gensokyo every sixty years, were a lot of wandering soulds would posses multiple flowers. For the shrine maiden's dismay, the Yama had almost blurted out Reimu's deepest concern, hell, she let out a lot of hints. On the other hand, though, for Reimu's luck, Marisa isn't that sharp when she's not paying attention, she can be a big idiot, so it was one hundred per cent sure that the witch didn't overhear their conversation about Reimu's secret; her love for Marisa.

 

But after that difficult moment in their lives, they were both settled on the ground, surrounded by flowers and bathed by the afternoon sun, sitting next to each other. There, she could feel how vulnerable she was when looking at Marisa. Deep inside, she knew that Shikieiki was right. She knew that Marisa was her one an only weakness. _Well, money too, but she wasn't in love with money. Or she was. But never mind_. Marisa's blonde hair was shining, her golden glow even more blinding than the on-his-way-to-hiding sun. Her delicate facial features, now free from that mischievous smile (which Reimu loved as well), completely soft, tired from their previous fight. And then she couldn't think anymore, so she grabbed Marisa's hand in hers and entwined their fingers. At that point, they talked about eternity. They talked about how both seemed distracted lately, they talked about how their little arguments were more and more clumsy and how hard it was for the two of them to properly look at each other's faces. Reimu didn't say much, but she meant a lot, she surely meant a lot.

 

“You know, Marisa? I have something to tell you” Reimu brought out, fighting her inner stuggles and finally deciding to make a move.

 

  
“Wow, you're going to apologize for having fallen on your face three times while dealing with that green haired gurl?” Marisa shot back, teasingly, with a smirk on her lips.

 

“She's not some green haired gurl, she's the Yama from hell. And she's got you, you thief” Reimu retorted, copying Marisa's expression.

 

“Well, she said something about you, too” Marisa countered, still staring a Reimu with something unidentifiable on her eyes.

 

“W-what? You're imagining things, Marisa! And you say you like using your power... you should pay more attention to your surroundings!” Reimu said, nerviously, stuttering a little bit.

 

“Maybe you should do so, too. I'm not the one who has just held another girl's hand” Marisa told the shrine maiden, who was unconsciously gripping her hand harder than before.

  
“Don't complain if you're not letting go of me either” The shrine maiden said, feeling a little bit more confident now. Knowing that Marisa wasn't complaining about her holding her hand, somehow set a fuzzy happy feeling inside her.

 

“Of course I'm not. Even if you're insecure and don't want to ask me what you want to ask me, the answer is yes” Marisa claimed, as if reading Reimu's mind.

 

“S-stop making things up! I d-don't want to ask you anything _~~though I started saying I wanted to tell you something~~ , _I just want to know why did I have to fall in love with s-someone like you!” Reimu stammered, unable to think anymore. Her cheeks were noticeably red.

 

“Well, you should ask Shiki-something-more, I bet she knows” Marisa replied, a genuine smile replacing the smirk from before.

 

“She knows nothing!” Reimu exclaimed, slightly bothered at that inappropriate comment.

 

“Oh, she does. And she also knows I know” Marisa said, confidently.

 

“But were you really listening to us? You never listen to anyone!” Reimu claimed. Being in love with her or not, Marisa was still Marisa.

 

“I just overheard a little bit, but I didn't need to listen with sharp ears because hey, I already knew that. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. But I also love you” The witch said, lovingly, not regretting a single word.

 

Flowers, a lot of flowers. The fading sun, the hopeless spirits now heading to Mugenzuka. All in all, the perfect environment for the most awkward confession ever, which was _sealed_ with a soft kiss, followed by chuckles, laughter and light teasing regarding both their stupidity. To think that they wasted a year like that, and to think that a weird non-human being had to push them to start a relationship... weird.

 

Nevertheless, that first moment regarding Reimu's insecurities couldn't be the last one, of course. Now there she was, a year after she confessed to Marisa, her -finally- now girlfriend. And a year of dating means anniversary. And anniversary means _maybe I should buy something beautiful for her._ Luckily enough, maybe her never ending complaints regarding her always empty donation box have finally given results, as said box wasn't that empty anymore. Yeah, it wasn't, because as soon as Reimu finally made up her mind and decided to use some of its newly found money so as to buy something for her girlfriend, the box was nowhere to be found. Angry at fate and Aya, because she probably had done something, Reimu thought she was going to lose her mind. Maybe because, even though she was in denial about that, the shrine maiden was hopelessly devoted to the witch, she didn't remember her fondness of stealing other people's property. At that moment, as if Hina had been listening to Reimu's prayers, Marisa appeared right in front of her, her hair was disheveled, she was wearing a beautiful black, red and white ribbon on her blond strands.

 

“Hey, Reimu? Are you alright? You seem upset” Marisa said, nerviously, as if trying to hide something behind a facade.

 

“I am! Can't you see it? My donation box has disappeared!” Reimu voiced, being a bundle of nerves.

 

“O-oh, your box? I know nothing about it!” Marisa pronounced, trying to conceal her stuttering.

 

“Yeah, I know, that's why I didn't ask you” Reimu said nonchalantly.

 

“Y-yeah, of course I wouldn't know anything about something I haven't seen” The blonde concurred, feigning indifference.

 

“Marisa... did you....” Reimu started her sentence, slowly examining Marisa's expression. This couldn't be happening. Her own girlfriend, really? Stealing her stuff? Marisa really needed professional help.

 

“I swear it was an accident!” Marisa stammered, unable to think anymore.

 

“HA! SO YOU DID SOMETHING WITH MY DONATION BOX! YOU STOLE IT!” The shrine maiden shouted, anger covering her usually smooth and relaxed expression.

 

“I-I j-just grabbed it in order to bring it to my house... I have a storage disorder, like keeping useless stuff?” The witch contended, justifying her actions.

  
“What the hell, Marisa? It isn't that useless! There was a lot of money, actually! Someone had been donating money everyday, since almost a year ago! I'm sure whoever doing this loves me way more than you” Reimu stated, now one hundred per cent sure that her girlfriend really need someone to help her with her stealing issues.

 

“Well... you're talking about the same person, here” The witched muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Wha-”  
  


“It was me. I donated that money. I stole the box. But because I wanted to buy something for you. For our anniversary. I bought this ribbon with that money, for you. About the box... Let's say Patchouli found me and started chasing me yelling something about a stolen-not-stolen book, and the box fell while I was running. When I turned, I saw Yukari's hand popping out her border, limply stealing the box. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry? I mean, I bought you a present anyway” Marisa blurted out, a definite blush now settled on her cheeks.

 

“You're an idiot, I don't even know why I'm in love with you” Reimu drawled, slowly approaching Marisa. Then, the shrine maiden took the ribbon out of her gilfriend's hair, put it on her own, brought the same hand to her cheek and moved closer so as to leave a chaste kiss on the witch's lips. Nonetheless, Marisa wasn't saved from the following scolding. Furthermore, she was forced to accompany Reimu down to the Netherworld with the purpose of getting the box back. When they arrived there, Yuyuko may or may not have eaten the box's content. That, or Yukari was the real thief in this story and she had already wasted all the money, returning an empty box to Reimu. It seems everything was always coming back to its roots, though Reimu now had a careless girlfriend who would always be there, ready to hear her lamentations. And if she weren't ready, she'd have to do it anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for the Touhou fandom! My main fandom and I only wrote two things... I'm ashamed... Anyway, this was written based off a prompt from tumblr, sent by ruukotopresents. The request was "I swear it was an accident" with Reimari.
> 
> I really hope everyone have enjoyed this ~
> 
> If anyone wants to send me a request or just talking to me, feel free to do so on weakeninghope.tumblr.com ^^


End file.
